


Want

by LesBeLexa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Lexa, Shameless Smut, So much smut, Trans Female Character, babygirl lexa, lextavia, sin - Freeform, stepsisters, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesBeLexa/pseuds/LesBeLexa
Summary: Lexa and Octavia are reluctantly forced to room together when their parents marry, and while neither of them is happy about it, they soon find that there can be something gained from an awkward situation.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not Clexa, but.. enjoy the sin, you sinners.

Lexa was not pleased. Well, no that was understatement. She was fucking pissed off. It was bad enough that her mother had decided to get married at all, bad enough that the husband in question came equipped with a daughter that was only a year younger than Lexa and a son who was thankfully no longer living at home, but now said husband and said daughter were moving in.

 

And Lexa had to share a room with her.

 

Initially she’d thought she would be able to enact the ‘avoid and ignore’ protocol, and there would be at least slightly harmonious living. She and Octavia wouldn’t be going to the same school, since Lexa was enrolled in a private all-girls school, and Octavia refused to give up her public school, so they wouldn’t clash there. The only place she had to worry about was home, and seeing as Octavia spent more time out than Lexa did, it shouldn’t have been a problem. She could have the guest room at the end of the hall, and Lexa would keep her own room.

 

Their parents had other ideas.

 

“We think it would be a good idea, if at least for a little while, you girls shared the room,” her mother was saying.

 

They all sat at the dining room table, which was where Lexa’s mother usually held all family meetings. The space now seemed foreign with the two strangers that shared it now. Octavia was sitting across from Lexa, arms folded, striking green eyes fierce with her barely restrained irritation. At least this was something they agreed on.

 

“Why? We’re teenagers, not preschoolers,” Lexa snapped.

 

“Yeah, this is fucking lame,” Octavia agreed, earning a glare from her father.

 

“Watch your language.”

 

“I never had to before. Marry some chick and now I’m being censored and I have to room with her cookie cutter daughter. Is this meeting over or not? I have soccer practice in thirty minutes and Raven’s going to be here soon to pick me up.”

 

Lexa stared at her incredulously, unable to keep her thoughts to herself, “Wow, do you wake up with intentions to be an asshole or is that just a genetic predisposition?”

 

Both were heedless of their parents’ rising irritation as Octavia shot back, “It's a natural talent. Were you born with that stick up your ass or did it just have the misfortune of getting stuck there?”

 

“Enough!” Anya called out sharply.

 

Everyone, including Octavia’s father, jumped and immediately quieted, though the girls still shot silent glares in each other’s directions.

 

“You two are sharing a room and you're going to get along or die fucking trying, but neither of us is going to sit here and allow you to fight like small children. Do you understand?”

 

Lexa automatically answered, knowing that there was no winning this one and resistance was futile. As much as she hated it, this was the way things were now until they proved that they could get along. Anya stared pointedly at Octavia until the younger girl glanced at her father - and upon seeing that he wouldn't be saying anything, she groaned and assented.

 

“Whatever.”

\----------------------------

From the moment Octavia entered the room, they knew they were screwed. Octavia was relaxed and a little messier than OCD Lexa, who seemed bothered if her duvet had so much as a wrinkle. Octavia preferred alternative and heavy metal turned up to migraine inducing frequency and Lexa preferred the soft tones of classical. Bathroom time was reduced and sharing a closet with the size of both their wardrobes proved more difficult than anyone could have imagined.

 

It was a nightmare.

 

They bickered incessantly with the end result usually being Octavia leaving and slamming the door behind her. With the rate they were going, they’d end up being roommates until their first year of college. It was enough to make the older brunette nearly lose her mind.

 

About three weeks into their “arrangement” Lexa started to wonder if that would really be so bad.

 

It began in the middle of the night after a particularly noisy argument from which Lexa was still seething. She couldn’t remember what had incited war of fury, but in an effort to refrain from making things worse, Lexa had changed -without bothering to go to their shared bathroom into a t-shirt and crawl into bed.

 

The energy in the room was charged, electric, and it still made the taller girl’s skin heated with the flush of her anger and that feeling of tingling. Octavia only stayed up for awhile longer before the lights were off and she was throwing herself into bed.

 

Silence, thick and weighted coursed on until Lexa began to finally drift off. She was awakened by the soft mons, heavy breaths and the sound of friction. Skin sliding swiftly, roughly over skin.

 

The air smelled strange. Musky, but not. A smell that wasn’t sweet, and yet it wasn’t unpleasant. The sounds only grew more fervent and she thought she must have been imagining it, but… she thought she’d heard her name husked, followed by a groan of pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Lexa, you’re so tight…” the words were gasped, almost whimpered as if on the verge of desperation.

 

No, she thought. She couldn’t have heard that…

 

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum inside you. You want my cum, Princess?”

 

Whatever anger Lexa had previously felt was forgotten and replaced with shock, confusion, and her thighs clenched as if to quell the sudden pull she’d felt between them. Her stepsister was… fucking herself a few feet away, almost writing in ecstasy and thinking—of her. Fantasizing about her.

 

She could barely process that without trying to comprehend what the younger girl had meant by, “I’m gonna cum inside…” Slowly, carefully as the gasps and whispers grew more fervent then muffled, replaced by the rocking of the bed, springs beginning to creak and moan. Lexa turned, glancing over her shoulder.

 

The moon shone through the window with an almost blue gray glow and it took Lexa’s eyes a moment to adjust, but she could see that Octavia was on her stomach, bare skin gleaming with perspiration, hips bucking feverishly as if she was thrusting against her hand.

 

Lexa watched, transfixed as Octavia brought herself to a shuddering climax, muffling her cry of pleasure against the pillows. Her breaths were heavy, ragged, and labored until she slowly began to calm.

 

After a few moments, she stirred, and Lexa quickly turned her head, but not before she caught sight of the still semi hard cock between O’s legs or the sticky cum on her thighs.

 

Her stepsister had a cock and had just cum all over her sheets to the thought of fucking her.

 

And suddenly she wanted to touch herself. She couldn’t resist it. The need, the want that was like a longing she’d never felt, was too strong. Her opportunity came when O left the room, presumably to shower.

 

Quietly, she turned over onto her back, fingers slipping beneath her shirt to touch the bare skin of her sex. She was so wet, folds swollen and sensitive as her fingers stroked and caressed, circling her clit in slow sensual circles. Pleasure slowly built as her core clenched, desperate to be filled, ache so deep that she didn’t even try to sate it herself. And it was wrong, so wrong that all she could think of as she brought herself to orgasm -fingers quickening and sliding with ease over her clit- was Octavia still inside her. But how wrong it was only made her cum harder than she ever heard before.

 

And she knew in that moment that she had to have Octavia. Her stepsister would be the one to take her. The -first- to take her.

 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that,” Octavia mumbled to herself.

 

The steam filled the small space of the bathroom, fogging the reflective surfaces of the mirrors and glass, condensation settling in the air as she stood beneath the sear scalding spray of water.

 

She’d tried not to, but she’d been so hard and throbbing that she could barely move without the reminder. It was all Lexa’s fault. God, she was so fucking hot, especially when she was angry. The way her skin flushed and her eyes darkened, and when she’d bent over to retrieve something of Octavia’s to throw it on her side of the room, Octavia had caught a glimpse of her firm ass and the flash of her pussy.

 

By now she was pretty sure she was picking fights with Lexa just to punish herself.

 

Octavia had known the moment it had been suggested that they room together that she’d end up losing her mind. If she’d been someone else, someone besides her stepsister, she’d have flirted with her, asked her out. It had taken the younger girl awhile to fully accept that she was… unique, but the moment she realized just how popular it made her, she quickly adapted. But Lexa was off limits. They were supposed to bond and braid each other’s hair while Octavia continued dreaming about stretching her tight pussy every night.

 

Usually she sought release with Raven or Clarke when the blonde wasn’t between Finn and Bellamy (and sometimes even then) but tonight there was only one way.

 

She’d have to change her sheets too, if they were even salvageable with the stains she’d undoubtedly left.

 

Octavia was so immersed in her thoughts that she was unaware of Lexa quietly entering the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind her. The older brunette pulled her shirt over her head and allowed it to fall to the floor as she stepped closer to the shower and slowly pulled the glass door open.

 

Her eyes greedily trailed over the athletic build of the younger girl, the tattoo along her arm where the sinewy muscle rippled beneath tanned skin. The ass that was full and firm despite her frame, and led to strong thighs that Lexa suddenly wanted to bite.

 

Lexa stepped into the shower, moving behind Octavia to loop her arms around the girl’s waist as the water began to wet them both. Octavia jumped, almost knocking her sister back as she whirled around in momentary surprise and fear, which bled into annoyance.

 

“Lexa, what the fuck?!”

 

“It took her another moment to truly take in the sight before. Lexa, all legs and curves, beauty like a goddess, wet and dropping… and not just from the shower. Her small breasts were supple and full, tanned capped nipples peaked as if she’d pinched them. Octavia had definitely appreciated her body before, but clothing did not do it justice.

 

Despite attempting to direct her attention and thoughts back to Lexa’s face, Octavia felt her cock stir, already hardening at the sight of her.

 

From the impish smile that formed on Lexa’s features as she glanced down, Lexa had definitely worked.

 

“I heard you... when you were—well…” Lexa trailed off as if she couldn’t say it. And for some reason that small amount of shyness only turned her sister on more.

 

In a delayed attempt to save herself from having to explain both her cock and what she’d done, or why. She was growing hard now. Octavia lowered her hands to cover herself.

 

“I don’t know what—”

 

“Oh please, your sheets are all the proof I need if you’re going to play clueless.”

 

Those hypnotic green eyes flickered down again and Octavia almost felt her knees buckle when Lexa unconsciously traced her tongue over the full petals of her lips. This was a dream. It had to be. She was having a wet dream.

 

“Lexa…”

 

The slightly taller girl stepped forward, her eyes holding Octavia’s as her voice lowered to a husky whisper, the water raining down between them, dampening the waves of her hair while her hands pried Octavia’s away from her cock to replace them with the soft palm of her own as she gripped Octavia, who stiffened, her eyes rolling back at the contact. Her lips parted, hands reaching out grip the slick surfaces on either side as Lexa purred.

 

“I’m amazed you’re so hard already after you came so much. You must really want me.”

 

Her words were teasing as her hand began to stroke from base to top, precum gathering in dripping pearl in her palm before her fist was gripping and stroking. The pleasure it gave Octavia defied words and her shaft throbbed and twitched, blood pulsing, hotly through the veins that ran along the thick length. She didn’t even try to stop the groan that bled from her lips as her chest grip tight with the breaths that seemed to seize there.

 

“F-fuck. Lexa. We sh—”

 

Octavia could barely get the words out, her hips thrusting forward as Lexa tasted her lips.

 

“We should be quiet. I know. I can if you can.”

 

Oh god, she was going to lose it. Right in Lexa’s hands.

 

“No…”

 

“But don’t you want to feel how tight I am? Don’t you want to cum inside me?” Her lips caressed Octavia’s jaw as she whispered, “No one ever has before. You’d be the first.”

 

Any resistance Octavia might have had -which was minimal, at best- disappeared as Lexa’s words set in. She’d never…? But tat was impossible. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving.

 

“Never?”

 

“Never,” Lexa said, enunciating the word.

 

“Fuck…” Octavia breathed the words, watching as Lexa sank slowly to her knees.

 

These soft hands explored her, cupping the heavy weight of her sac while her free hand continued to jerk Octavia off, unaware of the pressure that was building with every pass of her palm. Those eyes are so innocent and yet so devilish, looked up at Octavia, watching her face as her lips parted.

 

“Don’t…”

 

The sentence was once again cut short as O felt the heat of Lexa’s mouth, she didn’t tease like some girls did. It was as if she was trying to swallow Octavia all at once and this time her knees did buckle as her hands moved to the wet strands of Lexa’s hair.

 

Lexa hummed in approval as the taste of bitter salt formed on her tongue. She’d given her fair share of blow jobs to keep impatient boyfriends from hassling her for anything else and the evidence showed as she relaxed her throat to take more of Octavia’s length in her mouth. She could feel it pulse, twitching in warning, but she didn’t stop.

 

Octavia was lost, delirious with pleasure as Lexa sucked greedily, one hand braced on the younger girl’s hip, the other caressing and gently fondling sensitive balls. She held off by sheer willpower alone, hips beginning to impatiently buck as her fingers tightened in Lexa’s hair, guiding her forward.

 

“That’s it. Come on. You can take more. Such a greedy little slut.”

 

Lexa moaned and Octavia felt it reverberate through her body as the pressure mounted higher… faster. And then Octavia was pushing her away, breaths ragged and labored, eyes dark with lust. Her sister barely had time to process or question before Octavia was pulling her up and pushing her against the glass. Her cock bobbed and swayed as her lips met Lexa’s hungrily, feverishly, hands cupping and kneading her breasts which seemed to fit perfectly in Octavia’s hands.

 

Her touch was possessive, dark and rough as she flipped Lexa, forcing her to face the fogged glass front pressed against it while Octavia slapped the plush yet firm mounds of her sister’s ass. Wrong no longer meant anything. Lust clouded any morals, any restraint.

 

“You want it?” she whispered hoarsely against Lexa’s ear, hand fisted in the girl’s hair to force her head back bowed sensually to present her ass.

 

Lexa was a mess, arousal dripping hot and sticky down her thighs as her clit pulsed and all she could feel was the empty ache that demanded to be filled.

 

“Yes, please,” she gasped, voice keen with desperation. “I want your thick cock.”

 

Octavia growled low, a primal and need driven sound as she guided Lexa’s hips back and positioned the tip of her shaft at Lexa’s entrance.

 

“Look at you all greedy for it. But remember, stay quiet.”

 

The reprieve had given her enough time to collect herself, and her control, though it almost broke again as she drove her hips forward. Lexa bit back a gasp, partly from pleasure, partly from discomfort. She’d barely used more than two fingers before and this stretch made her lips part in a soundless gasp as Octavia continued sliding in, inch by inch until she met resistance.

 

The younger girl was breathing heavily, surrounded and wrapped in overwhelming heat. Wet heat that gripped and pulled like a vise while simultaneously trying to force her out as if trying to deny the intrusion.

 

Lexa whimpered and pushed back as Octavia’s free hand slipped between her thighs to strum fingertips over her clit, attempting to make it as easy as possible, even though all she wanted to do was bottom out.

 

With another short thrust, the resistance gay way and they both cried out as Octavia sank into her, pelvis pressed against Lexa’s ass. Octavia continued to skillfully circle her clit while her other hand rested over Lexa’s mouth, muffling her gasps and moans as sharp and sudden pain gave way to pleasure like she’d never felt.

 

She’d given herself to Octavia and there was no turning back.

 

The moment the younger girl realized she was ready, she slowly withdrew only to drive hard and deep into the tight welcome of Lexa’s pussy, finding a steady and punctuated rhythm that resounded in the walls of the bathroom as wet skin slapped against wet skin, panting, groaning, as the glass of the shower door shuddered and rattled with each impact.

 

It was becoming harder and harder to stay silent as ecstasy engulfed them, and Octavia’s cock swelled more, twitching with the looming promise of her release.

 

Her words were stuttered, panted as she whispered them huskily against Lexa’s ear, the same words that she’d said before when this was only a forbidden fantasy, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum inside you. You want my cum, Princess? Hmm? You want me to fill that tight little cunt with my cum?”

 

The words alone were enough to make Lexa come undone, and one more thrust sent her careening over the edge as her muffled screams of assent and her trembling body gave Octavia all the answer she needed as her balls tightened, drawing up and her eyes rolled back as spurt after hot spurt of cum was released inside of her sister, her hips slamming relentlessly as all other muscles locked and she could scarcely breathe, think, do anything besides give herself over to it.

 

It seemed endless and time lost meaning as she emptied load after load until their legs could barely support them and they slumped against the glass, breaths ragged and thoughts disoriented. Now and again Lexa would shiver with pleasure as her muscles clenched involuntarily around Octavia’s softening length.

 

Cum dripped down her thighs and she moaned softly, body still humming with pleasure.

 

When they were finally able to support their own weight, they showered, the water cool after they’d stayed in it so long. Both silently wondered what this meant and if it would be the last time. After all, it shouldn’t have happened at all. It was wrong, but everything about it had felt so right.

 

Octavia was the first to speak as they toweled dry, eyes averted from each other.

 

“You know this can’t happen again, right? I mean it shouldn’t have happened at all, so—”

 

“Right…” Lexa said, her voice quiet as she tried to mask the slight sting of hurt. She knew Octavia was right, but they’d just shared something amazing and she’d never been with anyone else…

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

“I’m fine,” the older girl snapped as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself. “Just tired. Goodnight.”

 

She left the bathroom quietly, returning to their shared bedroom to pull on a t-shirt and climb into bed. She was asleep before Octavia entered the room again, though the trails of tears were signs she’d cried herself into slumber.

 

The next day and those that followed found them distant from each other, one never alone in the room with each other, as if by doing so they’d have to speak or look at each other. But it wasn’t easy to avoid feelings, those of the heart or body.

 

Octavia was almost hypersensitive. She’d jerked off so many times, unable to find pleasure in anyone else as her thoughts drifted constantly to Lexa and Lexa could barely study for memories of that night.

 

Their parents were only glad that the war -for now- seemed to be over and didn’t question their daughters’ odd behavior.

 

It took a month and a half of longing for Octavia to finally give. And it took Lexa touching herself to crumble all resolve.

 

Octavia skipped practice to have a few hours alone at home, hoping to relieve the throbbing erection that had been driving her crazy, unknowing that Lexa hadn’t gone to school after playing sick for the first time in her life.

 

She was lying on her back, legs spread, lips parted in a moan as she drove the arousal soaked length of a pink dildo in and out of her soaked cunt, chest heaving as she rapidly circled her clit with her free hand. Her skin was glistening with sweat, sheets soaked with it, and Octavia almost dropped the books in her hand as she watched through the partially opened door.

 

“Turn around,” she told herself. Leave.

 

But instead, Octavia was walking, hand pushing the door open to step through before she closed and locked it. Lexa’s eyes met hers, clouded over in pleasure and want.

 

“I want you,” she whispered, biting her lip. “I need you.”

 

Octavia needed no more persuasion, books and bag tossed on the bed so she could hurriedly disrobe as Lexa watched her hungrily, vibrator forgotten. She wanted no time crawling into bed, body covering Lexa as she kissed her deeply, translating all pent up thoughts and desire as Lexa’s heat welcomed her and the girl’s long legs wrapped around her hips to hold her close.

 

They made love silently, bodies moving in a slower rhythm as Octavia trailed kisses and bites down the slender column of Lexa’s throat, drawing keening mewls as her hips churned, cock spreading her tight muscles. Slowly dragging out every minute until finally Octavia grasped Lexa’s thighs to push her legs back, opening her up to plunge hard, deep, fast, the headboard crashing helplessly against the wall as they greedily chased their climax, bodies slick with sweat and sex, Octavia’s balls slapping against Lexa’s ass.

 

They came screaming and gasping, exhausted, and entangled as Octavia kept Lexa pinned, emptying herself into her quivering depths.

 

“Milk Daddy’s cock, Princess. Take every drop.”

 

“You’re still hard, Daddy.”

 

“That’s because I’m nowhere near done with you.”

 

Lexa smiled, pussy clenching in anticipating, “Promise.”

 

“You’re mine and I’m going to make sure you know it. Every day.”

 

And with that she flipped them over so that Lexa was straddling her.

 

 “Now show Daddy how much you want it.”

 

 

 

 

                                                           The End

  



End file.
